


Earth

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Power of Friends [1]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin Brooks, Male Yellow, Earth Ninja and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

A bowl sits on a window sill, warmed by the sun. It is an unusual bowl, handmade by a person who is both and neither an amateur and master. Glazed a golden yellow, it is filled with a variety of rocks and semi precious gemstones. Any rockhoud looking through the bowl would find stones from all over the world, from the expensive, and the rare to the common and the cheap. Anyone with an eye for detail would notice one type of stone being the most common: the gold and black Tiger's Eye. In fact, one sits on the rim.


	2. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: Still no Ranger ownership here...

Dustin had known Tori and Shane for a while. They had been in school together, and he and Tori had bonded over an entirely too frustrating beach diorama in the eighth grade. They were not joined at the hip, didn't have much, if anything, in common, but would say hi when they saw each other at school, and occasionally they'd spend a not entirely unpleasant study hour in each other's company. It wasn't until after high school, however, that Dustin actually, and truthfully, saw Tori and Shane.

It had been his dad, of course, his mother tended to blame his dad for a lot of things Dustin did that she didn't approve of. One lonely day after school, his dad had dropped him off at a karate school, told him to "have fun and listen to sensei" and he was hooked. It had been his friend Lee who had introduced him to motocross, and his dad had bought him his first bike when he landed his first jump. After his dad left, Dustin found that karate and motocross made it easy for him to pretend his dad was out there with a camera, watching him.

He was seventeen when he realized that he could do more with martial arts than he'd ever dreamed possible. That was when the small and slender Kanoi Watanabe and the taller, elegant Bridgett Karmichal had shown up at his parents' place to invite him to attend a secret ninja academy. Five minutes into the conversation, Dustin realized that Mr. Watanabe and Mrs. Karmichal thought he was eighteen, but he didn't see any need to correct them. He'd skipped second grade and was forever being thought a year older. And while it wasn't exactly legal, he agreed to attend. After all, in three weeks it wouldn't matter anyway and it wasn't like he was signing anything.

He arrived at the academy outside of town late on his first day. He'd been stuck at school, trying to arrange a makeup exam after being out of school with the flu. Of course, he was already two weeks behind because of his illness, but to be late on the first day he was supposed to be there did not inspire confidence in how his future at the academy would turn out. As he parked his bicycle by the pond Sensei Watanabe had shown him when he'd gone up to fill out his paperwork, a young Asian man came running out of the trees. He stopped when he saw Dustin, "Hi," Dustin offered.

"Hello," the guy said, "mountain biking?"

"Something like that," Dustin agreed. "Doesn't seem like a place for a runner, though."

"I'm supposed to meet somebody up here," the guy replied.

"Oh," Dustin said, "well, I'm Dustin. Dustin Brooks."

"Cam Watanabe," the guy replied.

"Any relations to Sensei Watanabe?" Dustin asked, before he could think.

"That's my dad," Cam replied, "How do you know him?"

"I'm supposed to start classes today," Dustin replied. "But I'm running late."

"Hold on, are you _Waldo_ Brooks?" Cam asked, looking at him.

"Dude," Dustin said, "He promised! I don't use Waldo, it's just Dustin dude."

"All right," Cam replied, "follow me," he started across the pond.

"What about my bike?" Dustin asked, "I can't just leave it here, can I?"

Cam sighed, "Bring it with, and leave it on the other side of the portal. There's a bike shed there."

"Ok, dude," Dustin took a deep breath and followed. He _hated_ this, and he'd only done it once before. He liked to be able to see what he was stepping on. He closed his eyes as the portal opened and then stopped to take a look around the academy. Something in him shifted and, like the last time, it felt _right_ to be here.

"Here," Cam said, he gestured to an innocuous building covered in vines, "you put your bike here."

"Thanks," Dustin said and put his bike away with the others. He looked at them for a moment, they were all red, blue or yellow, except for two, one was a discrete black, but the other was vibrant, neon green.

"Welcome Dustin," Sensei Watanabe said as Dustin came back out of the shed, his backpack in one hand. The Sensei was walking down one path. Dustin noticed that Cam stiffened before taking a different pathway on to the grounds.

"Sensei," Dustin said, bowing slightly, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to talk to my teachers at school."

"It is fine, Dustin, this once. I know you have not been well," Sensei Watanabe replied.

"Dude, is Cam mad at me or something?" Dustin asked, "'Cause he said he was waiting for me?"

"I asked Cam to see that you made it through the portal all right. If you will come with me, I will show you to your class." Sensei Watanabe replied.

"Yes Sensei," Dustin replied, he swung his backpack over his shoulder as he headed to join his Sensei. The pair walked silently across the grounds to where two students were training under the eyes of a teacher. As soon as the teacher saw the two of them, he clapped his hands twice, "Rest," he told his students.

"Sensei Will," Sensei Watanabe said, "this is Dustin Brooks, your third student. Dustin, this is Sensei Will, your instructor."

Dustin shifted his backpack and bowed, "Sensei."

"Welcome, Dustin," Will said politely. "I'll see that he gets settled in, Sensei."

"Thank you," Sensei Watanabe replied, he inclined his head and walked away.

"Dustin, these two are your year mates, Shane and Tori. At this time of day, it is traditional that small groups train together in the ways of the Wind Ninja Academy." Will gestured to the two students, who were watching; "Shane and Tori, this is our third, Dustin Brooks."

Dustin looked over the two and as his eyes met Shane's dark brown and Tori's bright blue, something clicked, like the world settled into place.

* * *

The bowl sat on the window sill, filled with stones. On its rim was a tiger's eye shaped like an oval, a piece of red jasper, shaped like a ball with one flat side, and a piece of boulder opal, shaped almost like a heart.


	3. Earth 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: Still no Ranger ownership here...

Discliamer: Still no Ranger ownership here...

A/N: Shorter than the first. Oh, and Dustin is eating one of those Milk'n'Cereal Bars they came out with a few years ago.

* * *

Two months after he began his Ninja training, Dustin realized something. Tori and Shane were closer to him than any friends he had before. Even if they didn't ride motocross, Dustin never felt happier than when he got his first win since he'd started at the academy and they were there to cheer for him. Maybe he'd never understood skateboarding before, but watching Shane perform flips and tricks was like freestyle, tons of work for short periods of awesome. As for Tori, Dustin _liked_ the beach; he didn't mind watching her surf, as long as she didn't try to put him on a board.

Six months later, Kelly nicknamed them the 'Dashing Trio', although, she was more referring to their habit of being late rather than their attractiveness. Dustin found himself telling Tori and Shane more about himself than he'd ever voluntarily told anyone else, and his friends returned the favor. If there were occasional comments by outsiders about 'third wheels', the trio knew they didn't need to date, or what have you. They were good enough as just the three of them. This isn't to say that their life was paradise. They fought, a lot, but they never actually stopped talking to each other. Even after some of the bad ones, within twenty four hours they were talking again. They never really spoke of it, but it seemed to them to fit into the Academy's teachings about anger and forgiveness.

Ten months into being ninja students, Shane made a statement that Dustin would never, ever, let him forget. "All I know is that if we're late, something will definitely happen to us and it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes."

As they climbed in the van after their training, Dustin looked at Shane, "Don't say it," Shane said.

"What?" Dustin asked, "I was just going to ask if this," he gestured to his morpher, "counted as a 'fun and fabulous prize'?"

"Ok," Shane said, "You get one."

"No, he's right," Tori said, "You did say it Shane."

"I know I said it," Shane replied, "but I just thought we were going to be expelled, not made into superheroes."

"Isn't it awesome thought?" Dustin demanded.

"It's serious," Shane said. "People are going to be depending on us to stop Lothor."

"Totally," Dustin agreed, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a cereal bar, as he sat up, he saw Shane looking at him, "What?" He asked, "I'm hungry. Oh, I'm sorry, did you want one?"

"No thanks," Shane said, "taco night."

"Tori?" Dustin said, "I got Cheerios and Cocoa Puffs."

"No thanks," Tori replied, "how can you eat those." She started the van and began to back down the road.

"That's easy," Dustin said, "I open the package," he suited action to words. "Take a bite, chew and swallow."

"We don't need the color commentary," Shane said.

Dustin shrugged, "Whatever dude." He settled back on the seat with a slight smile. On one side, Tori began to hum along with the radio, while Shane stared pensively out the window. Knowing Shane, it was either him worrying over some new skateboarding trick or being a Power Ranger, but Dustin was content to let him worry a bit. If he didn't lighten up soon, Dustin would take steps.

For right now, everything was good. They were relaxed, their elements were calm, and he had plenty of time to enjoy a favorite snack.


	4. Earth 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Power Rangers. Saban does.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Power Rangers. Saban does.

A/N: This is set during Looming Thunder and assumes that the fight between Shane and Dustin, and the next scene, of Dustin at the track, are two different days.

* * *

Dustin paced angrily back forth across the cliff edge. _What is wrong with him?_ He thought, kicking a rock. _He can have all the friends he wants, but as soon as I make friends that aren't ninjas, he goes all protective on me. Why can't I have friends? What's wrong with having friends that ride? Maybe they aren't good friends, but it's nice to have someone to ride with. And since when am I not committed? I've always been committed to my training, motocross and martial arts._

"So this is where you went," Cam said.

Dustin turned, "Hi Cam."

"My father is worried about you," Cam said. "You took off pretty fast."

"Maybe," Dustin replied, turning away, "I need to train anyways; I've been neglecting it lately."

"I think that's what Shane was saying," Cam began.

"No, dude, you don't get it," Dustin exclaimed, turning to face Cam, he waved his hand, "none of you do. Tori goes out and surfs and she's communing with her element, so it's ok. Shane skates and it his down time, so that's ok. But when I need to spend time at the track, it's a hassle?" He stepped closer to Cam and stared into his face, willing the older man to understand, after a few moments of staring, Dustin turned away, "Of course it is, because I'm the airhead." He hunched his shoulders and leapt into the air, streaking away as fast as he could.

He stopped running in a back alley near Storm Chargers, and, with a quick glance for witnesses, headed deeper into the alley. After two turns, he was facing the back of Storm Chargers, and the small mechanic shop that Dustin used for his bike repairs, as well as the bikes that Kelly accepted for maintenance. There were bikes waiting and Dustin sighed, he'd put a lot on hold for the Rangers, and his work had suffered. With a grunt, Dustin pushed the first bike into his work stall, matched the number to his list, and set to work.

When the lights flicked on, Dustin looked up in surprise; he had been so involved in his work that he hadn't noticed the light fading. "Dustin, are you all right?" Kelly asked, surprised.

"Fine," Dustin replied, and then turned back to the bike he was working on. "Just taking care of these bikes, is all."

"Shane was in the shop looking for you," Kelly said, "did you guys have a fight?"

"No," Dustin said. He put the filter on the bike he was working on and began to reassemble the parts.

"Shane said the same thing," Kelly said, "but he did seem worried about you."

Dustin's wrench fell from his fingers, and he clenched his fists, "It's not fair," he said. "Just because I make new friends, friends that he doesn't know, he gets upset."

"Is this about Hunter and Blake?" Kelly asked.

"It's about everything," Dustin replied, "They're just one small part of it." He looked at Kelly, "It's like, suddenly it's a hassle for them because I ride motocross. I put a lot of stuff on hold for this project, and now that the big races are going to be local and I need to train more, they get upset. At least, Shane is. Tori won't say anything."

Kelly sighed, "I don't know what to tell you about that, Dustin. But I think I know where Shane was coming from on Hunter and Blake."

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Shane and I both heard them," Kelly said, "after you introduced them to each other. Hunter asked why Tori was hanging out with 'a goof like Dustin' and Blake replied, 'maybe she likes charity.'"

Dustin rocked back on his heels, _Why do I never see this coming?_ He thought, remembering any number of people who had seemed like friends and who had turned out to be not the people he thought they were. "Fine," he said, "just great. Kelly, I'm going to put this bike back together and I'm gone. I'll be at the track in the morning."

"I'm sorry Dustin," Kelly said.

Dustin gave her a smile, "Its fine, Kel." He picked up his wrench, "it's not like this is the first time it happened after all."


	5. Earth 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Sorry guys, more angsty type stuff... Please to be remembering just _when_ this season took place (2004/2005). It will make some of this make sense.

* * *

Dustin found Tori standing on the beach, her board set in the sand beside her. "You aren't surfing?" He asked, stepping up beside her.

"Dustin, you startled me," Tori said, her lips moving in a parody of her usual smile.

"Are you ok?" Dustin asked.

"I'm fine," Tori looked down; as if she couldn't look at him.

Dustin nodded, "I thought so; you miss Blake, don't you?"

"What? NO!" Tori looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock.

"You do," Dustin pointed at her, "You and Blake, huh? He totally likes you."

"In case you failed to notice, he _used_ me," Tori snapped.

Dustin stopped, he'd suspected, but he kept it a silent rule that he didn't talk to others about their problems until the problem was admitted. "He used me," Tori whispered in a broken voice, a near whimper of held in tears.

"Tori," Dustin said, "you want to talk about it?"

"It's so stupid," Tori cried, throwing her hands up. "He's hot, and he's funny and he seemed really nice, but he turned out to be a total douche bag. Why do I always get these kinds of guys attracted to me? Do I have some sign on me that says: 'I'm a sucker who likes assholes?'"

Dustin winced, because he had forgotten Kenneth the Surfer and Martin from the Academy. Both young men had been kicked to the curb by him and Shane after they had hurt Tori. Still, Dustin couldn't help his response, "Tori, he was brainwashed by Lothor."

"How do you know?" Tori asked, "How do you know that isn't his natural personality."

"Because they're rangers," Dustin said. "Rangers are good people, sometimes…sometimes they get brainwashed, or magicked, but at heart, where it counts, they're good people."

Tori stared at him, and Dustin waited to see if she had something to say. When Tori closed her eyes, he took his chance. "Look, Tor, I know that Blake hurt you. We were all betrayed by them, but you have to believe that the Power doesn't chose the unworthy." Thinking back to an email to a girl, woman, he'd never met, and might never see in person, Dustin picked his words carefully. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be hurt, Tori. I'm just saying, don't give up on Blake. He might actually be your Brad Pitt."

Tori smiled, reminded of her long-time crush on the actor and her late night confession to Dustin that she wanted someone as wonderful as Brad Pitt appeared to be her husband. After a moment, she said, "I'm worried, are you feeling all right?"

"I feel fine," Dustin shrugged, "why?"

"You don't sound like yourself." Tori replied.

Dustin spread his arms a little, "I'm just me, Tori." His watch beeped and he sighed, "I have to go, family dinner."

"Ok," Tori said, she kissed his cheek, "thanks Dustin."

"No problem," Dustin replied before heading away from the bluff. Instead of streaking, he walked, his mind returning to that email. _I told Tori what she needed to hear, but I needed to hear it first._


	6. Earth 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not owning power rangers SABAN DOES WOOOHOOO!

Disclaimer: I am not owning power rangers SABAN DOES WOOOHOOO!

A/N: Yeah, so I watched the episode that precedes this ("Snip It, Snip It Good") and was like...that's it? Talk about a half-developed plot...There for, if you've seen the episode, just imagine that there was more...conversation...although...hot guys in spandex wrestling? Might not be girls mudwrestling but the view... If you haven't, well, basically, a monster made Shane and Dustin fight. In my version, it was slightly more confrontational than what was in the episode. Also? The person on the phone? Gave Dustin the advice he needed in the last chapter...

* * *

"Hey Dustin, you coming?" Shane asked.

"No," Dustin said, "I've got my bike, I'll just ride down."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"I'll be fine," Dustin said, "I just wanted to ask Sensei something."

"We'll see you later then?" Shane asked, lifting his hand.

"Yeah, no problem," Dustin said, gripping his friend's hand. Tori flashed him a smile before heading up the stairs, with Shane right behind her.

"Are you ok, Dustin?" Sensei asked.

Dustin sighed, and looked at Cam, who was watching him from the supercomputer's chair, Cam looked at him for a moment before standing, "I'm going to get me a snack," he said, and headed further into the underground complex.

Dustin sat down at the table, "Sensei, we almost…" He stopped as the words he wanted to say slipped away. "I, Sensei, are you sure I'm supposed to be yellow?"

"Yes, Dustin," Sensei said, "I have no doubts."

"I wish I could say that," Dustin said. "I thought, yellows are supposed to be healers; we're supposed to fix the fights not…participate in them." He brought his knees to his chest and rested his arms on top, "Today…"

"You could no more resist than Shane," Sensei said, "Snipster's power saw to that."

"But it shouldn't have," Dustin burst out, surging to his knees, "I'm yellow."

"You are also human," Sensei pointed out, "you cannot blame yourself for not being perfect." He jumped, flipping over Dustin head to land on the table.

"I should be," Dustin muttered as he twisted to look at Sensei, "at least, I should have been able to fight it better." His cell phone rang, and Dustin pulled it out. _Unknown Caller_ the display read.

"Perhaps you will be in a better frame of mind after you speak to your friend," Sensei offered as Cam came into the room with a plate.

Dustin flipped open the phone, "Hello?" He asked.

"Is this Dustin Brooks?" A pleasant female voice asked.

"This is he," Dustin confirmed. "Who is this?"

"My name is Tanya Sloan," the woman said, "we've been emailing."

"Yeah," Dustin said, "hold on a sec." He turned to Sensei, "It's Tanya, the yellow ranger I was telling you about."

Sensei nodded, "We will see you tomorrow Dustin."

"Yes Sensei," Dustin replied with a bow, and then he lifted the phone to his ear, "Sorry about that. How did you get my number?" He left Ninja Ops as fast as he could, feeling that this would be a conversation best for a private setting.

"Shane called Jason," Tanya said, "he seemed worried, so Jason got your number and passed it to me."

Dustin rolled his eyes, "Just a rough day on the job, you know? Nothing I can't handle."

"Want to talk about it? I have plenty of time." Tanya offered.

Dustin sighed, "I'm fine, Tanya."

"I'm sure you are, but you worried Shane enough to call Jason," Tanya replied, "and Shane has only ever called Jason once before this. Usually Jason has to call Shane. What happened?"

"There was a monster," Dustin said as he approached the portal, "hold on, my phone is going to go weird," he said. He walked through the portal and hurried across the pond, "Are you there?"

"Yeah," Tanya said, "what was that?"

"Academy entrance," Dustin replied, cutting through the trees to where he had stashed his bike.

"Right, so, about the monster," Tanya prompted.

"The Snipster," Dustin said. "Sensei and Cam said that what he did was 'cut the ties that bind'. There was a conference that Shane and I were guarding. It sent Kelzacks against us, to distract us, and when we looked in on the conference, they were fighting each other. Shane and I went after the monster, but he made us fight each other. Sensei had to use his telepathy to break it."

"Ouch," Tanya said sympathetically. "Hold on." She clearly was covering her phone, but Dustin could hear her talking to someone, "Hi hon…talking to Dustin, the new yellow…bad day…lasagna's in the oven…ten minutes…love you to." There was a noise and she was back, "Sorry about that, my husband, Adam, just came in. What I was planning to say, however, was that I bet you feel incredibly guilty right now."

"I do," Dustin said quietly.

"You feel you should have fought harder, or been able to prevent it."

"Yes," Dustin agreed.

"I'm not going to tell you to ignore that, because it could make the feeling worse. Instead, I'm going to point out that you did defeat the monster, you and Shane." Tanya said, "You two got your act together with a little bit of help and handled things. And before you even come close to feeling guilty for needing a kick in the pants, I want you to remember that everybody needs help sometimes, even if they don't want to admit it. If you can't accept that, then I will do to you what I used to do to Tommy, our fearless leader. It was quiet simple, I had Zordon, our mentor, agree to let me give Tommy a colonoscopy the first time, because if he was filled with that much bull shit, I was afraid he'd hurt himself."

Dustin snorted.

"Exactly, it did work, though." Tanya chuckled, "Feeling any better?"

Dustin considered, "Yes," he said, "I am, a bit."

"Excellent. Now, think about what I told you, and talk to Shane. He's probably beating himself up over this whole thing too. That's part of what Reds do, they angst and they're very, very good at it."

"Ok, Tanya," Dustin replied, "and thank you."

"We're Yellows, Dustin. We heal; mind, body and soul. Sometimes, we need to be healed. Trini always put it as 'Who heals the healers?'" Tanya paused, "She always said it was her friends, because they knew when to _stop_ talking, which I wasn't sure I got. Aisha said it was her family, but then, she calls her team her family. For Ashley, she says it's the world, but Ashley isn't a typical healer."

"What about you?" Dustin asked.

"Me? Well," Tanya paused, "this may sound strange, but I always say strangers. Because my team was made of strangers, to me; they supported me while I got my feet under me and I returned the favor when I was ready. Now, I have to go before Adam sets the kitchen on fire. Again. If you have any more doubts, you have my number, and my email address."

"All right," Dustin said, "I should probably track down Shane. Bye."

"Bye Dustin and good luck!"

Dustin slipped his phone in his pocket and pulled his bike out from under the overhang were he stashed it now and headed back down the hill.


	7. Earth 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saban Owns Power Rangers!

Disclaimer: Saban Owns Power Rangers!

A/N: More angsty Dustin because, apparently, this is what I feel like righting. This is set after Return of Thunder. Dustin, at least, may appear to be OOC, but this is my Dustin, who is dealing with secret feelings and has been burned before by false friends.

* * *

Dustin took his bike over the hill, his hands tightening as if he could physically throw the bike down the track. Hunter and Blake were back. For a brief moment, as he leaned into the turn, he felt his heart lift. Then he finished the turn and shot down the track as his heart sank. They were back. They were also unpredictable, because how many times had they betrayed them? Dustin finished his run and parked by the Storm Chargers van. "What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

Dustin pulled his helmet off and shook his head, "My head's not in this today, Kel." He sighed, "I just have some personal stuff I can't forget."

Kelly bit her lip, "Dustin, you can't skip every practice."

"No, I'm fine," Dustin said, "I just need a moment."

"Dustin, Kelly," Dustin closed his eyes.

"Are we late?"

"No," Kelly said, "Dustin's just taking a break."

"No I'm not," Dustin said, and jammed his helmet back on. With a violent kick, he started his bike and started off. If he had a choice between socializing with Hunter and Blake, and riding distracted, at the moment, he'd take distracted.

He wasn't even halfway through his first lap when Blake and Hunter came roaring up on either side of him. As they came out of a turn, Hunter waved his hand, but Dustin ignored him, pushing harder, almost recklessly, on the accelerator. He pulled ahead of the Bradleys for a brief moment, but when they caught up, he changed tactics and slowed down enough that they went shooting ahead before they could adjust. He evened out his speed and focused on his ride.

A few more laps and Dustin went to join Kelly, "Are you sure you're ok?" Kelly asked as Dustin hauled his helmet off.

"I'm fine," Dustin replied, sliding off his bike. "You want me to do a few more laps?"

"No," Kelly said, "go ahead and load up, I'll put your bike back."

"Thanks Kel," Dustin said.

"But Dustin, whatever's wrong between you and the Bradleys; you might want to get it settled." Kelly said.

Dustin began to push his bike, "Tell them that," he said.

"What does that mean?" Hunter demanded, stepping out of the Storm Chargers trailer.

Dustin looked at him, "Excuse me."

"No," Hunter said, "you've been avoiding us, and I want to know why Dustin." He latched onto Dustin's bike and stared at the slightly shorter Ranger.

Dustin glared at him, "What? You actually want to hang out with a goof like me?" He transferred his glare to Blake, who came around the backside of the trailer, "Or are you just trying to get your charity work for the week done."

Kelly's gasp was the perfect counterpoint to Hunter jerking back as if he'd actually been hit. Dustin moved his bike and Hunter moved away. "Dustin," Blake said.

Dustin pushed his bike into the trailer and knelt to gather the straps to fasten it in place. As he threw them over the seat, Hunter appeared and knelt to fasten the other side. "I don't need your help," Dustin snapped.

"I'm not asking," Hunter replied. He tightened the last strap and stood. "Look, why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Why should I have to?" Dustin replied. "You made your feelings rather plain, you know. I'm not a puppet on a string; you can't just be my friend and then dump me whenever it's convenient for you."

"It's not like that," Hunter said.

"Could have fooled me," Dustin said, walking to the end of the trailer. He grabbed his backpack from the floor of the trailer and jumped out. He slung his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed his bicycle from where it leaned against the trailer.

"Hunter," Kelly said, "Blake, wait a minute." Dustin paused, wondering what Kelly had to say to the Bradleys.

"Yeah, Kelly?" Hunter said.

"Let him go," Kelly said. "Dustin needs to cool off. He'll be fine, you'll see."

"I had no idea," Blake said, "he didn't seem mad."

"I know," Kelly replied. "I've known Dustin for years, and he doesn't get angry all that often. He really does practice forgiveness. The thing is, I don't think Dustin's mad. I think he's hurt." Dustin stiffened, but didn't move. "He doesn't make friends easily, and some of the people he thought were friends…they burned him really badly."

Dustin didn't need to hear anymore, he slung his leg over his bike and took off. Kelly knew how much to tell people. She, after all, had been his confidant for years; ever since he'd first gotten into motocross.


	8. Earth 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saban bought Power Rangers...that's almost as good as if I owned them. (Which I don't)

Disclaimer: Saban bought Power Rangers...that's almost as good as if I owned them. (Which I don't)

A/N: This is the second half of the last chapter. The way I see it, Hunter calling Dustin a goof wasn't as bad as Blake's comment. I'd be happy to debate my argument on request.

* * *

Dustin put a bike on the stand and set to work, grabbing oil from the stock and noting it for the inventory before sticking an oil pan under the bike and beginning the oil change. As he worked, he felt tension draining out of him. This was what he needed, bikes didn't confuse him, they didn't say one thing and do another, and they didn't turn on him. Bikes just needed to be taken care of and they would never let him down. They didn't say that they'd be your friend, and then turn on you when you told them you were bisexual. Bikes didn't care.

Dustin had almost slipped into a meditative trance as he passed from bike to bike, changing oil, filters, tires, spark plugs and hoses. He found his balance digging dirt out of the most stubborn of places. "Dustin?"

And just like that, all of Dustin's calm was ripped away. "Yeah, Hunter?" He asked, trying to bring up a smile.

"Look," Hunter said, "I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right; I was being a jack ass."

"And?" Dustin asked, glancing at Hunter before focusing on the hoses he was replacing.

"I can't take back what we said, or what we did," Hunter replied, "but I feel bad that it happened."

"Ok," Dustin replied tightening the last clamp.

"Ok? What does that mean?" Hunter demanded.

"It means ok," Dustin said, he wheeled the bike down and blinked, he was caught up. He parked the bike with the other finished bikes and set to cleaning up. "It means that I understand you feel bad, and I understand that you're sorry."

"What do you want from me? Dustin, I think you're a good person, ok, and I want us to be friends. That's kind of hard to do when you won't even look at me."

Dustin turned, wrench in hand, "Now you want to be my friend? Hunter, maybe I don't want to be your friend, ok? I'm not as stupid as you think I am, I've done this before. I can't trust you to be my friend, you've proven that."

"That was Lothor," Hunter snapped, "he brainwashed us."

"That's not what Blake said," Dustin replied, "from what he told us, you two damn near volunteered to fight us."

Hunter stepped back, "He said… Dustin, Blake doesn't remember, ok? We didn't just hear that Sensei Watanabe killed our parents and attacked, it wasn't like that."

"Explain," Dustin said, pointing the wrench at Hunter.

"He, Lothor, he tried to force us to agree at first, he tortured me. I told Blake not to give in, that I could handle it. And I could, until Lothor started on Blake. I promised our parents that I'd look after Blake, and when Lothor got started, I caved. He has this machine; he said that if I didn't want him to hurt Blake, all I had to do was go in there. I did, the next thing I know, Blake and I are plotting to kill Sensei Watanabe. It's fuzzy, but I think I convinced Blake to go into the chamber when I got out, but I don't really remember. Blake doesn't remember any of it. I didn't either, not until that steam got me." Hunter sighed, "Look, Dustin, I'm not always a nice person, but I'm not evil, not by choice. What I said, what I did, maybe that's a part of me, but that's not who I've chosen to be."

Dustin studied Hunter for a long moment. Then he put the wrench in his tool box and closed it, "I forgive you, Hunter," he said, putting his tool box in one of the shop's cabinets and locking the door. "But I swear, if you go evil again…"

"Thanks," Hunter said. He half smiled at Dustin, "And thanks for listening. I would've talked to Sensei, but he would have given me some mystical ninja advice and left it at that. I just wanted to say all of that."

Dustin grinned at Hunter, "I'm really good at listening, Hunter, if you ever need to talk."

"Yeah?" Hunter smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

"So where's Blake?" Dustin said, "I don't see you two apart all that often."

"Tori was hanging out in Storm Chargers," Hunter replied.

Dustin washed his hands, and said over his shoulder, "Let's go make weird faces in the window. It freaks Tori out when I flip my eyelids inside out."

"Why not?" Hunter replied. "I do have a question, though."

"Yeah?" Dustin asked.

"Do you have a mechanic's license or something?" Hunter asked.

"Actually," Dustin laughed, "I do; I've been officially licensed for about three months, but I've been assisting Kelly since I was fifteen and wanted to learn how to maintain my own bike."

"Cool," Hunter said. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Old enough to vote, but not old enough to drink," Dustin replied.

HBDHBDHBD

Blake watched Dustin as the yellow ranger checked over his inventory. "I see you forgave Hunter," Blake said quietly.

"Maybe I did," Dustin replied, making a note on his clipboard.

"I just wanted to say, I am sorry," Blake said. "What I said, it was wrong." He glanced at his feet, "Sensei Omino used to say that I had trouble looking beyond the obvious, and that I made hasty judgements. I did that with you and it was wrong. I saw airhead and I didn't let myself see anything that would challenge that opinion. Even though I knew you were, well, you know."

Dustin looked at Blake. "Tori likes you," he said quietly. "Shane trusts you with her. Cam doesn't hate you." He looked into Blake's eyes. "I forgive you, Blake. And I'm trusting you with Tori. Don't make me regret it."

HBDHBDHBD

The bowl in the window was unmoved, but not unchanged. Still warmed by the sun, the stones inside gleamed coldly. The stones on the rim were warm, as if they caught and reflected the sun all at once. In addition to the tiger's eye, boulder opal and red jasper, there were two more stones, a red carnelian and a piece of lapis lazuli. The lapis lazuli was curved, similar to a set of horns and the carnelian had been shaped like a lightning bolt. Resting on top, in the center of the bowl, was a rounded piece of jade, waiting, perhaps, to be needed.


	9. Earth 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers, a move I heartily endorse. Unfortunantly, I do not own Saban.

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers, a move I heartily endorse. Unfortunantly, I do not own Saban.

A/N: Consider this the beginning of the end of Dustin's arc. Also, the serious forays into slash will begin after this chapter. (Also read as: This is the chapter that begins to hint at the resolution of the Rainbow Brotherhood Universe plotline as regards to NS)

* * *

Dustin strolled into Ninja Ops, and blinked as everyone turned to look at him, "What?" He asked.

"You're late," Cam said, from his seat at the super computer. Dustin looked at the screen long enough to see the hawk zord before he met Cam's eyes. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, about that," Dustin began, raising his hand to gesture over his shoulder.

"You weren't at the track," Hunter interrupted from his seat at the table. The blond haired ranger was staring at him with an emotion that Dustin couldn't, quite, detect in his dark blue eyes.

"You weren't at Storm Chargers," Blake added, leaning back to see around his brother. Dustin noted that Blake had a text book before him and wondered what that was about.

"You weren't at home," Shane said as he walked down the steps from where the books were kept. He held a book in his hands with the symbol for air.

"Which is where your morpher said you were," Cam added, drawing Dustin's attention back to him. The genius pushed his glasses up his nose and fixed him with what Dustin had silently named his 'beetle stare'. The kind of look that said you-are-but-a-bug-under-my-heel; the one Cam reserved for when he felt they were being especially stupid.

"I knew I forgot something this morning," Dustin muttered. _Like making sure my morpher wasn't at the house._ He shifted his backpack on his shoulder, and looked at the only silent human in the room.

"Where were you, Dustin?" Tori asked right on cue, the blond surfer leaned half on the table, her ocean blue eyes promising him a world of hurt if he didn't answer.

"I had a thing," Dustin replied, shrugging. He shifted his eyes away from Tori, knowing his friend would have the easiest time breaking through his defenses if he kept looking at her. _It's unfair, the only person who does better puppy dog eyes is my sister, and she's ten!_

"A thing?" Shane repeated as he stopped in front of Dustin, crossing his arms.

"Yes, a thing," Dustin replied. He half raised his hand, "And it's a fairly regular thing that started today. It is not medical related, it's not illegal, and it's one of the safest hobbies I've picked up." He took a deep breath.

"Hobby?" Shane repeated.

"Yes," Dustin replied, "and yes, Sensei knows about it. I got his permission ages ago." _And I didn't tell you._

"And you didn't tell me," Shane said.

"No, I didn't," Dustin replied. He shifted his stance, taking a step back, and let his eyes pass over the room. "Look, are we going to train or am I just going to get the third degree, because I could totally use the extra track time."

"We will train," Sensei announced.

"Sensei," Dustin said, he bowed slightly, "I apologize for being late; things ran over."

"It is quite all right," Sensei replied, "first days are often filled with surprises good and bad. Now, all of you are to run, five miles, then return here. Yes Cam, you as well."

"Yes Sensei," the six replied and headed out of Ninja Ops.

Hunter fell in beside Dustin as the yellow ranger began to jog, "So, what were you doing today?" Hunter asked, "I was hoping you'd want to do some laps at the track. Blake had enrollment at the university's summer session and I was a bit bored."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Dustin replied, noting Shane's attention in front of them. "It's not so much a secret as, something I just want to enjoy on my own." _Great_ he thought, _bad enough I'm going to have to deal with Shane stalking me, I have to avoid Blake to. Why didn't I want to tell anyone about this?_

Hunter looked ahead of them and nodded, "I see."

The rest of the run was completed in silence, at least, until they got back to Ninja Ops. Dustin was last in line and he stopped at the head of the stairs, taking a last look at the broken and scarred academy grounds. "Dustin!" Shane called.

Dustin turned, "Coming," he replied, glancing down to watch his feat. Under his left boot was a stray piece of paper. He picked it up and unfolded it.

 _Dear Hunter;_

 _As you may be aware, I have returned to my parents following my first year of college. But there is more on my adventures in higher learning later. For now, there's something I must tell you; I have met someone, she…_

"Dustin!" Shane said.

Dustin jumped and refolded the letter as he hurried down the stairs, "Hey, Hunter, you dropped this," he said as he entered Ops, holding the letter out to the other man.

Hunter tooked the letter, folded it into fourths and tucked it into his training uniform. "Thanks," he said.

Dustin paid half a mind to Sensei's orders to begin warm ups. The rest of his mind was whirling around a discovery he'd just made, one that made his heart pound even harder, and the faint warmth on his face left no doubt in Dustin's mind that he was blushing. He glanced up as they all bent over to stretch their hamstrings and could barely hold back his smile. The thing that helped most in preventing Dustin from contemplating the affects of leather on toned bodies was the name of the person who had signed Hunter's letter.

 _Brent Daniel Walker II_

As Dustin drew his arm over his chest, he found himself studying the back of Hunter's head. _Was Hunter gay?_


	10. Earth 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; Saban owns Power Rangers (again!)

Disclaimer; Saban owns Power Rangers (again!)

A/N: I'm not happy with the Blake Dustin conversation. But if I rewrite it again, I think it'll be even worse.

* * *

After practice, Dustin stayed at Ninja Ops; "Sensei," he said, "I have my schedule for the summer. What should I do with it?"

"Give it to Cam, so that he can make sure there will be no conflicts," Sensei replied.

Dustin sighed, but got the paper from his backpack, "Here Cam," he said.

Cam took the paper as he headed for the super computer, unfolding the paper as he walked. He stopped before he sat down and turned to look at Cam, "Summer semester? Dustin, are you going back to school?"

"I never left," Dustin replied, uncomfortably crossing his arms, "I'm just picking up the last few credits I need to be a sophomore. Nothing big, really, I just wanted to get them out of the way before I get into the more intensive stuff next semester."

"What's your major?" Cam asked as he sat down and began to type.

"I'm not sure," Dustin replied, "I mean, I know that I like being a mechanic, and I've always loved engines and machines in any form, so, I was thinking maybe a mechanical engineer. Something hands on, at least."

"That's a pretty intensive course of study," Cam admitted.

Dustin shrugged, "My dad used to say that I wouldn't know until I try. I mean, nothing's written in stone yet. For all I know, I could decide tomorrow to major in history and become a teacher."

Cam shifted his shoulders in a way that told Dustin that he'd rolled his eyes and grinned; even Cam had heard Dustin's stories about the evils of history. "What a minute," Cam said, turning back to look at Dustin, "you said this was a hobby."

Dustin grinned, "It kind of is, for me, I mean, according to my dictionary, a hobby is defined as: an activity or interest pursued for pleasure or relaxation and not as a main occupation. I like school, and being a student isn't my main occupation, that's why I'm a mechanic and motocross rider. Therefore, this is a hobby."

Cam studied Dustin for a moment before turning back to his computer. Dustin took a deep breath, it was now or never. He took a slim, white envelope out of his backpack and walked over to stand beside Cam. "I saw you and Hunter," he said quietly, staring at the floor to help keep his equilibrium as remembered anguish flooded him. He took a deep breath and held out the envelope, "I've got no use for this, so I thought you and Hunter would like them."

Cam glanced at the envelope, "Don't tell me," he said, "it's another one of your insane radio prizes, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Dustin replied, he shook the envelope at Cam. "Its gift certificates for two, at Manny's, the steak house."

"I know what Manny's is. Why don't you use them?" Cam replied.

"I haven't anybody I want to go with," Dustin replied, "consider it a gift to commemorate your whatever with Hunter."

"I can't take this," Cam began.

Dustin glanced at Sensei, but the guinea pig seemed to be meditating. "I think you will," he said, bending over until his lips were close to Cam's ear. "Otherwise certain parties will be made aware of a certain gag gift. The one you have tucked into the left side of the third drawer from the top of your dresser, under your sweat pants that miraculously fit every member of the team."

"You wouldn't," Cam gulped.

Dustin drew back to see Cam's eyes and smirked, "A friend among the yellows told me what to say," he admitted cheerfully, "Although, she said that I should find a sympathetic doctor who would perform random and voluntary colonoscopies as well. That was her standby for dealing with snarky and idiotic male teammates."

Cam swallowed, "Fine," he took the envelope. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Something like that," Dustin replied. He started across Ninja Ops and then stopped and turned back, "Oh, and Cam, now that you're a Ranger, you aren't going to get out of talking to me. I let it slide before, but not anymore." He smiled softly, "After all, that's what yellows do."

Blake was waiting when Dustin left Ninja Ops, "I saw something interesting today," Blake said.

Dustin shrugged, "What? Hunter shot lightning out of his butt?"

"No," Blake said, "I saw you at the university, apparently signing up for classes."

"What if I told you that I had?" Dustin replied, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ask why you wouldn't just tell people that," Blake said, he started across the grounds, heading for the portal.

"Mostly because I don't see why I should have to explain my every movement to people," Dustin replied. He waited until they were in the trees before he stopped again, "Blake, how old do you think I am?"

"Twenty?" Blake guessed, "Maybe nineteen, Tori said you were younger."

Dustin smiled tightly, "I turned eighteen seven months ago."

"Seven," Blake murmured.

"My birthday was the day Lothor attacked the Academy." Dustin continued. "Tori and Shane know I'm younger; they know I skipped a grade. I'm not sure if they put together my birthday and school, but I've been two years younger than my so-called peers since I was ten."

"If you're that smart," Blake said, "then why the air head routine?"

Dustin crossed his arms, "Because, I would rather be true to myself than anyone else. This, me, this is who I am; it's not act or a character. Maybe that means that I appear stupid, or whatever, but there isn't one part of it that's faked."

"The part where you convince everyone you're stupid seems pretty fake," Blake said.

Dustin uncrossed his arms and held them out, "What do you want from me? Do you want me to be Cam? Or maybe Hunter would be to your tastes? What the _hell_ do you want, Blake, since what I want isn't good enough?" He stopped and waved his hand, "You know what, forget it. This is pointless. Go ahead and blab to the team that I'm taking college classes. It's not the end of the world."

"Why don't you just tell them?" Blake asked.

"Because up until the day we started here, I was just another face in crowd to Shane and Tori; someone to be friendly to but not a friend. After we started here, we've become close, and we're friends. Best friends in many respects, but there's a lot they don't know about me and there's a lot I don't know about them. The big difference is, I don't tell my life story to everybody the first chance I get." Dustin turned and started for the portal, "I have to go, there's nobody else who can do my work for me."


	11. Earth 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To make up for the badness of the last chapter, I give you two for one. Also, I will not defend Hunter...at least, not right now. I will only look mysterious and claim that there is much going on that you do not understand.

A/N: To make up for the badness of the last chapter, I give you two for one. Also, I will not defend Hunter...at least, not right now. I will only look mysterious and claim that there is much going on that you do not understand.

* * *

Cam was sitting at his super computer, his keyboard rumbling as he typed, "Hey Cam," Dustin said as he walked in.

"What's up?" Shane added.

"Besides the fact that I am not speaking with Dustin and Hunter has expressed a desire for a sparring match with him?" Cam asked, "Not much."

"What did I do?" Dustin asked, exchanging a look with Shane.

"I don't know," Hunter said, coming into the room from the back, where the bathrooms were. "Tell me, Dustin, what have you had a hand in that might involve Cam and I, but no one else on the team?"

Dustin frowned for a minute, and then snapped his fingers, "I remember," he said, "your date. How did that go?"

"I'm going to guess badly," Shane offered.

"There's an understatement," Hunter replied dryly. "If you would remember, we went to Manny's last night."

"Didn't Manny's burn down last night?" Shane asked absently, and then looked at Hunter, "No way."

"Yeah," Hunter replied, "and Cam got bitten by a ferret."

"A ferret," Shane said.

"Yes," Cam said, holding up his left hand, which was bandaged, "I got bit by the little, fire starting monster. And Hunter almost got hospitalized for smoke inhalation."

"I'm fine," Hunter said, he glared at Cam for a moment. "I'm still going to spar with you, Dustin."

"Not right now though," Sensei said as he joined them; "Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam."

Dustin glanced behind him to find Blake and Tori standing there, he turned back to Sensei as Cam joined their group. "What are we going to do today, Sensei?" Shane asked.

"We will start with meditation," Sensei replied, "take a seat around the table." Dustin barely managed to internalize his groan. He hated meditation, especially supervised meditation. He settled down on the sole yellow pillow, and glanced up as Hunter knelt beside him, pointedly cutting off Shane to do so. Shane moved to sit across from Dustin, while Tori dragged a blue pillow around to kneel by Blake on Shane's side, and Cam took the finale spot on Dustin's side. "Today's meditation will be different than you are accustomed to," Sensei said before flipping onto the table. "To achieve a greater understanding and control of your elements, you will each meditate in a specific location. Shane."

Dustin eyed his friend as he straightened up, "You will go to the cliffs and meditate there, in the wind."

"Yes Sensei," Shane said, bowing from his seat.

"Go now," Sensei added after a moment.

Shane bit his lip, stood and bowed before leaving.

"Tori," Sensei continued, "you will meditate in the creek on the running trail."

"Yes Sensei," Tori replied as she stood and bowed. She didn't look back once as she walked away.

"Blake, you will also meditate on the running trail. There are several boulders, one of which is quite large and in perfect position for stargazing; this is where you will meditate."

"Yes Sensei," Blake replied, he didn't even wait to walk up the stairs, simply streaking, no doubt to catch up with Tori.

"Cam," Sensei continued, "you will remain here for now. As you are only beginning on your path, it is wiser for you to remain where your power can be readily contained."

"Yes Father," Cam replied.

Dustin thought Cam's tone was sharp to hide his disappointment, but he also freely acknowledged that he was probably projecting his own opinions of meditation on to the newly minted green ranger. "Hunter, Dustin," Sensei said, "you will meditate in the forest. Dustin, you will show Hunter where the twelve oaks stand on your way to the clearing where the Earth Masters meditate."

"Yes Sensei," Dustin said.

"Yes Sensei," Hunter added.

Dustin headed for the door with Hunter behind him, and he reminded himself that he couldn't give anything away. They cleared the doors and streaked together to the forests to keep Lothor from taking potshots at them. "What's with Sensei?" Hunter asked, "it was like he couldn't wait to get rid of us."

Dustin shrugged, "It's probably some weird mystic ninja stuff, dude."

"Aren't you at all curious?" Hunter said.

"He's Sensei," Dustin said, "we're supposed to wonder about him." He paused to orient himself, and then headed for the twelve oaks. "Did you always question Sensei Omino?"

"Of course," Hunter replied, "I didn't get all the answers, but sometimes I asked the question because I knew the answer."

"Dude," Dustin said, "you sound like Sensei."

"Thanks," Hunter replied.

Dustin stopped and turned to look at him, tilting his head slightly, "You're welcome, I guess."

Hunter flashed Dustin the grin that made Dustin's heart beat a little faster, "I want to be a sensei like Sensei Omino and Sensei Watanabe. That's why I ask questions."

"Dude, why would you want to be a sensei?" Dustin asked, starting to walk again. "I mean, except for the turning-into-animal thing, it doesn't seem to be very exciting."

"I like teaching," Hunter replied, "and I like studying the history of ninjas. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't say there was," Dustin replied, "I just said that I didn't think it was exciting."

"What do you want to be then," Hunter asked.

Dustin shrugged, "If I don't make it at motocross, I'll probably be a mechanic." He ducked a low hanging branch and turned to Hunter, "Head to San Francisco, or maybe LA, volunteer somewhere and pay my bills with my skills." He gestured, "This is the twelve oaks. I guess I'll see you later."

"Dustin, wait," Hunter said, he put his hand on Dustin's arm.

"What, dude?" Dustin asked.

Hunter stared at him for a moment before bending over to kiss him.

Dustin held himself very still, stunned and shocked beyond speechless. Hunter could kiss! No wonder Cam had looked so…

Cam.

Dustin whined through his teeth as he wrenched himself away from Hunter, "I have to go," he said, staring at Hunter. Then he turned and launched himself into a streak.

No matter how much speed Dustin poured into his run, he couldn't outrace his thoughts.


	12. Earth 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saban still owns them.

Disclaimer: Saban still owns them.

A/N: I'm apparently on a Dustin kick right now, I'm churning out chapters faster than I expected. Also, this is a few weeks after the Dustin/Hunter kiss.

* * *

Dustin was nervous as he stood in the quad at Blue Bay Harbor University. He rubbed his backpack's shoulder strap absently as he scanned the crowds. _Why is yellow such a popular color?_ He wondered, _It's not going to be easy to find anyone in this._

"Excuse me," a dark skinned woman said as she stopped before him, "this is going to sound weird, but are you Dustin Brooks?"

"Yes," Dustin said, "I am. Are you Tanya?"

Tanya smiled, "Yes, I am. It's good to finally meet you in person."

"I know," Dustin said, he started to offer his hand, only to wrap it around her waist as Tanya hugged him easily. "I'm glad we could meet."

"Me too," Tanya said. "Is there somewhere we could grab a bite? I'm starving."

"Sure, we can go to the Student Center or one of the cafes that are just off campus." Dustin said, "I'd recommend a café, but that's just me."

"I'll take your word for it," Tanya replied with a light laugh.

"I'll take you to Rio's, he has the best food," Dustin said.

"Hey, Dustin!"

Dustin stiffened slightly at Blake's greeting, but he kept his voice light as he turned to the Navy Ranger, "Blake, dude, I thought you had a class?"

"Canceled," Blake replied, "the professor had to make a call to Ralph on the porcelain phone."

"I don't know if that's disgusting or sick," Dustin replied. "Oh, Blake, this is Tanya Park. Tanya, this is Blake Bradley, one of my _friends._ "

"Nice to meet you," Blake said.

"Same here," Tanya said, "Dustin's told me quite a bit about you."

"He has?" Blake replied, shooting Dustin a look.

"Oh don't worry," Tanya said, "I met Dustin by way of Shane and my friends Tommy and Jason."

"Really?" Blake replied, "Jason, he was first, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Tanya said. "I tend to look out for people like Dustin. Trini, Jason's wife, would, but she's in the middle of med school and pregnant. It's easier this way."

"Trini's pregnant?" Dustin asked, remembering the woman who sent him hand written letters on a bi-weekly basis. He wasn't sure what to think of the formal, elegant woman, but she seemed to like him.

"She just found out," Tanya replied, she smiled softly, "the next generation is beginning."

"I'll have to congratulate her in my next letter," Dustin mused. Then he snapped his fingers, "Food, let's go get lunch." He hesitated, courtesy and manners meant he had to invite Blake, but he desperately needed to talk to Tanya in private.

"I have to get to the library," Blake said, "I've got a history paper I need to work on. You two have fun, and be careful."

"Right," Dustin replied, "we'll be careful if you do," he added, raising his voice as his friend walked away.

Tanya laughed, "Where are we going then?"

"It's this way," Dustin replied, he led the way across the quad and campus to a street of sidewalk cafes and boutiques. The one Dustin picked was unique for its wooden awning and adobe front, giving it a slight southwestern flair. They grabbed seats outside, which were more deserted than the inside, featuring one woman in the middle of what was obviously a working lunch.

"All right, Dustin," Tanya said, "what's on your mind?"

Dustin took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do, it's awful, I have a, like, major crush on Hunter and, and then Cam and Hunter. They kissed! And dated. It's not fair, I want Hunter and it's not fair that Cam beat me to it."

"Are you sure about that?" Tanya asked as she eyed the young man.

"Positive, I nearly caught them having sex on the beach, and how could I forget because Hunter without a shirt is better than Chippendales. Also, I gave Cam my radio winnings, so he took Hunter to this very nice steak house. I mean, yes, there was a ferret that bit Cam and a fire. But, they're together." Dustin slumped slightly.

Tanya smiled up at the waitress approached, "Can I help you?" The lady asked as she handed over menus.

"Can I get some hot tea with milk," Tanya asked.

"Sure, and for you sir?" The waitress turned to Dustin.

"Water," Dustin replied.

"I'll be back soon to take your orders," the waitress said.

Tanya watched her go and turned to Dustin, "I'll be honest, Dustin, I've never been in your shoes. Adam had to get over what happened to Aisha, but he wasn't ever unavailable. I did, however, have to help Kat and Tommy."

Dustin leaned forward slightly, "Yes, but did Tommy kiss Kat the day after his first date with Kim?"

"Son of a bitch!" Tanya leaned back, her eyes widening, "He didn't?"

Dustin rested his arm on the table, "Day after, as soon as we got alone. I've made it a point to act normal and not be alone with him, but still."

Tanya could help it, she chuckled, "Dustin, every time I think I've heard it all, you come up with something new. What's with you and Blake, you seemed really tense."

Dustin shrugged a shoulder, "I don't think we're ever going to really get along, Tanya. I mean, we're teammates, I trust him with my life, but there isn't a lot we actually have in common. If we had just been ninjas, we would have parted ways after the academy and only seen each other at reunions. It's just sheer dumb luck we wound up on the same team."

"Oh, Dustin," Tanya said.

"Are you ready to order?" Their waitress asked.

Tanya glanced up, Dustin thought Tanya had been startled, so he spoke up, "I'll have a cob salad, vinaigrette, no tomatoes." He flicked a glance at Tanya, "I have an allergy."

"Of course," the waitress said, "and for you, man?"

"Turkey on rye, honey mustard, no pickles. With a fruit salad." Tanya said, closing the menu.

"Of course," the waitress said, she made some notes on her pad and collected their menus. "It will be out soon."

"Thank you," Tanya said with a slight smile as the waitress set their glasses on the table. "Dustin, the reason I asked to meet you," she sipped her tea and added some more milk. "It's colored business."

"How can I help?" Dustin asked.

"Well, we have a couple of off planet Rangers that need to be in Blue Bay for a week," Tanya said. "They'll be disguised, but we'd like to have someone to be available if they need help."

"Sure," Dustin said, "I can do that, but, why me? I'm not always the most reliable person in Blue Bay."

"Zakiyah is a yellow, her teammate Chase is a green. We wanted to match you colors, and Cam doesn't leave Ninja Ops all that often."

"Right," Dustin said, "like I said, I don't mind being their contact, but what's going on? Why are they here?"

Tanya sighed, "They're refugees, we are kind of hiding them from a police force that wants to hire them. It's a long story, better for private. We just need you to stick around for a bit while we get their new covers settled. They'll be posing as a couple."

"Like I said, it won't be a problem. Just bring them by Storm Chargers when they get here. Kelly, my boss, may not be in the know, but she's good with people. That and if I'm not there, everyone but Cam probably will be." Dustin said. He smiled as the waitress brought their food, "Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything," the waitress said before retreating back inside.

"Now, about your Bradley troubles," Tanya began.

Dustin freed his fork and steeled himself to be grilled.


	13. Earth 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Still on my Dustin kick I plow onward. This particular story is set just after Sensei Switcharoo.

* * *

Dustin followed Shane down the trail through the woods, keeping his eyes on Shane's back as they went. "So," Shane said, "how are you dealing with the whole guinea pig thing?"

"I'm good," Dustin replied, "I keep feeling like I have flees, but I think that's my imagination."

"No cravings for guinea pig food?" Shane asked twisting to look at Dustin.

"No, I think that was just a onetime thing." Dustin replied. "I wonder what we're going to go through next."

"It's like it never stops," Shane said, "I mean, ever since Cam's been on the team, we had the love potions."

"Beevil," Dustin said bitterly.

"Dustin, that wasn't your fault," Shane said. He turned and looked at his friend, "Do I need to quote Sensei for you? I will, I swear it. If you start beating yourself up, I'll start quoting Sensei."

"No," Dustin said, "I'm fine, Shane. I swear I'm learning to deal with it."

Shane smiled tightly, "Well, you have to admit, us becoming guinea pigs is actually par for the course, right?"

"Right," Dustin said. "So, Blake and Tori went out on a date last night."

"How do you know all the gossip on the team?" Shane demanded.

Dustin grinned, "Because I have wacky radio luck. I won tickets to the Sugarland concert in Turtle Cove, so Blake and Tori reaped the benefits."

"People still buy that," Shane said, shaking his head.

"Buy what?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin," Shane said, "I know your family has money and your mother doesn't hesitate to spend it on you. Do you seriously think I'm going to buy you winning radio contests?"

"Dude, I have that kind of luck. It's not like it's hard to win." Dustin said.

"Whatever," Shane replied. "Let's go, we need to finish this hike."

"You're the one who stopped," Dustin pointed out.

Shane turned and started off again, "So, you really ok with Blake dating Tori?"

"Actually, I am," Dustin replied. "Blake's a good guy."

"You don't seem to like him much," Shane replied.

"Not everybody gets along, Shane," Dustin replied. "Blake's one of those people who don't like airheads."

"So you say," Shane replied. "How did you know about what he said?"

"Kelly told me," Dustin said. "She tells me a lot that goes on at Storm Chargers when I'm not there or busy; especially since I became her head mechanic."

"I didn't know about that," Shane said, "I mean, I know you work on bikes there, but head mechanic?"

Dustin shrugged, "When Kelly hired Hunter and Blake she promoted me. Kelly says she'll make me assistant manager, but I might leave for college in the next few years, so I don't want to leave her hanging."

"What's wrong with Blue Bay Harbor?" Shane asked. "The university's pretty good."

"Oh, it is," Dustin said, "but I'm thinking I might go somewhere more specialized for my junior and senior years. I don't think I'll leave California, though. Probably go to Reefside Tech or something. What about you? What are you going to do when this is all over?"

"I want to teach," Shane replied, "and I think I'd be good at it."

"Yeah, you think?" Dustin replied.

"Why not? I like the idea of helping a student find their inner ninja." Shane said.

"You are weird," Dustin muttered, he could not see himself teaching. He supposed he would try it; it was, after all, a tradition that ninja students taught their first year after graduation. Some stayed with it, some left. "You know, Hunter said he wants to teach to."

"Red minds think alike," Shane replied. "Hey, Blake was saying you met up with another Ranger the other day, what's up with that?"

"Oh, that was Tanya, Tanya Park," Dustin said, grinning, "she wanted to meet me in person and ask a favor."

"A favor," Shane repeated.

"Yeah, nothing big," Dustin replied, "some off-planet Rangers are going to be in Blue Bay next week and Tanya wanted me to keep an eye on them. The girl's a fellow yellow and her partner's a green."

Shane sighed, "More asylum seekers, I guess."

"Tanya said something like that, but she didn't explain," Dustin said. "What's going on?"

"The short version is that there's a space police force, Space Patrol Delta, that's been corrupted. They've been testing some special morphers and this minion has corrupted them to control the morphers. Part of what they've been doing is to drive out young and inexperienced Ranger teams. Either that or hire them and corrupt them. Earth is one of several planets offering sanctuary to those Rangers. I didn't hear about anyone coming to Blue Bay Harbor."

"It's temporary," Dustin replied, "just until they can get a place set up for the two."

"Which is also weird, because unless they're life-sworn rangers aren't kept together on Earth. Not without some major reworking." Shane replied.

"I don't know," Dustin said, "I got the impression that nobody knows everything with this. That way, if someone's compromised, they can't tell everything."

"Makes sense," Shane said, "especially with the work they put in to convince America and the other countries to help out with the whole thing; I was under the impression that it wasn't easy." Shane's morpher sounded, "Go for Shane."

"Shane, Cam. We have Kelzacks down town; you might want to get back here." Cam replied.

"We're on our way," Shane said, glancing at Dustin.

The pair launched themselves into ninja streaks, returning to their every day lives.


	14. Earth 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Dustin's story is almost over, for episode reference, "Tongue in Cheek".

* * *

Dustin loved his sanctuary, also known as the shop behind Storm Chargers. There were always things he needed done, not just the bikes he maintained, but checking inventory, keeping the place relatively clean and neat. It was his escape from a confusing world, the one place where he could forget about being Dustin and just being. Sometimes, he wondered if this was what Sensei meant when he talked about the importance of the Earth and everything. It certainly felt like what Sensei described. "Dustin?"

Dustin sighed as his calm retreated under Tori's voice. "You know," he said, "technically, you shouldn't be back here." He reached up and put the bottles of oil up that he'd been restocking and picked up the paperwork for the requisitions.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Tori replied, "You've been acting funny around Blake and Hunter and Blake's worried about you."

"I'm fine," Dustin said, he bowed his head slightly. "Why does everybody want me to be best friends with Blake and Hunter? They're _Thunders._ "

"Dustin," Tori said, "You, of all people, have never subscribed to the inter Academy rivalries. I should know. Just who was it that helped me talk Shane and his Air buddies from going on that expedition to prank the Thunders?"

"Fine," Dustin said, "But still, why do I have to be friends with them? Why can't I just be teammates with them? It's not like I don't get along with them, fight well with them, _trust them with my life on a daily basis."_

"I'm sorry," Tori said, "I was just worried about it. Blake's not too upset, but he has mentioned it."

Dustin shook his head, "Tori, I get that you like Blake, I really do, and I'm happy that you two are together. It's just that there's too much between us right now for us to be close."

"What about Hunter?" Tori replied, "You were getting along fine with him, Cam told me you even donated some of your radio winnings for their date."

Dustin slammed his fists on the counter and spun, "My god, Tori, do you have to do this? I don't need a third degree."

"You've changed," Tori replied, "you get angry easier."

Dustin felt like he'd been gut punched, "I'm sorry, Tor, I didn't mean…I'm just not sleeping well. There just aren't enough hours in the day sometimes."

"And nightmares to," Tori said.

"I don't sleep long enough to have nightmares," Dustin muttered.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Blake didn't tell you?" Dustin asked, he looked at his requisition forms, "Look, can I get these filed? Once that's done, I'm off for the day."

"Sure, but isn't this early for you?" Tori asked.

"Hold that thought," Dustin replied, he cut into the back room and hurried into Kelly's office.

"I thought you were gone already," Kelly said as he came in.

"No, Tori's dropped by just as I was wrapping up." Dustin replied, opening the right file drawer. "I just need to deal with these and then I'm gone for the day." He put them away and shut the drawer. "Thanks for everything Kel."

"No problem, Dustin," Kelly replied. "Just make sure you don't kill yourself."

"I won't," Dustin replied. He glanced into the backroom and turned back to Kelly, "Look, can you not use the yellow ranger to bring business? I'm getting tired of people asking me if _I_ am a power ranger."

"I will, Dustin," Kelly replied, "I didn't think it would get this big."

"It's viral," Dustin agreed. He stood for a moment and then said, "I have to go, Kel. Tori's waiting."

"Ok," Kelly replied. "Have fun."

"Yes mom," Dustin replied, and then ran for it.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Kelly screamed after him.

Dustin grinned, that never got old in his opinion.

Tori was waiting for him outside the garage, and Dustin didn't hesitate to sling his arm over her shoulders, "We should go," he said.

"Why?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"I may have angered Kelly," Dustin replied, propelling Tori down the alley. "She's so sensitive about being called mom."

Tori snorted as they came to the front of the store, "Want me to drive?" She asked.

"No," Dustin said, "there's a good café a couple of blocks over, near the university. I was planning to go there."

"Hey Dustin," Hunter came out the front of the store, "you forgot your backpack." He held it out.

"Thanks," Dustin said. He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder easily.

"What do you have in there, bricks?" Hunter asked.

"No," Dustin said, "books. I'm calling it an exercise program."

"I'd ask, but I need to get back to work." Hunter said.

"All right," Dustin replied. As Hunter headed back into the shop, Dustin couldn't help watching. Jeans might not have been leather but it was a pretty spectacular view.

"Dustin," Tori hissed when the door shut, "you were totally checking him out."

Dustin blushed, "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," Tori replied, "my God, do you _like_ him?"

"No," Dustin said, "I was just…aesthetically admiring the view."

"You do," Tori said, "How did I not know this?"

"Because I haven't actually told anyone," Dustin replied, "Come on, food, Tori, this way."

"How long have you liked him?" Tori asked as she fell in beside Dustin.

"It doesn't matter, you know," Dustin said, he led Tori across the street and between two of the buildings, "He's dating Cam."

"Cam, our Cam?" Tori said.

"You didn't know? What did you think happened to Cam's hand? I mean, you hang out with Blake and Hunter, you didn't hear about the date from hell?" Dustin said.

"And from that you get that they're dating?" Tori replied.

Dustin waited until they were across the street before replying, "Tori, I came very close to walking in on them having sex. They don't know, I'm not telling them, but yes, I'm sure they're together." He led the way down another alley, "I'm not going to poach, ok?"

"Wait a minute," Tori reached out and stopped Dustin, "didn't you used to have a crush on _Cam?"_

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Dustin replied, not following her thoughts.

"You're jealous," Tori said, staring into his eyes. "You are totally jealous, you like them both and they're together."

"Tori, seriously," Dustin said, "I'm going to revoke your best friend privileges if you are going to persist in such nonsense."

"Fine, I'll stop," Tori replied, "but it is pretty suspicious. Now, where is this café of yours, I'm starting to get hungry."

"It's this way," Dustin replied, he led her out of the alley and onto what he had mentally termed Café Row. "Welcome to Rio's, home of the world's best salads and sandwiches."

"If you say so," Tori replied.


	15. Earth 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Yes, Tanya scripted his speech. I like blending the old and the new, what can I say? Also, I may have consistantly misspelled a word, but that's ok! And before you hate on me in your reviews, read ALL of the chapter and THINK about it, go watch the episodes again if you need to. This is set after Shane's Karma.

* * *

Dustin had never been comfortable seeking out his friends, but Tanya had said he need to do it, and her friend Ashley had told him to listen to his gut because he already knew when his friends needed to talk. So today, he hunted Shane down quietly, ducking out between classes to check various places Shane tended to retreat to when he needed to think, and declining an extra shift at Storm Chargers to talk Cyber Cam into finding Shane without telling anyone.

For some reason, Shane had gone to ground in the middle of the woods. As Dustin studied the place before approaching, he wondered what kind of house had been there, that it's only mark remaining was a half fallen chimney, the perfect backrest for an unhappy Air ninja. "This is where we met," Shane said, not even looking as Dustin approached. "When I was a kid, I found this place once. She looked like a glowing ball of light, and she was trapped. I freed her and let her go, and then forgot about it. Knowing what I've learned, she might have made me forget even. To protect me from Vexicus or something, I bet."

Dustin sat down across from his friend, leaning against a tree. "Maybe she did," he said, studying his friend.

"How'd you find me, anyway?" Shane asked.

"I just asked Cyber Cam," Dustin replied, rolling his eyes. "He'll probably tell Cam I asked, but at least he did it."

"I don't know whether to slug you or not," Shane said, "I did want to be alone."

"No you didn't," Dustin said, "Not really. You wanted to wallow, maybe, but you didn't want to be alone." He grinned at Shane's look, "I know you Shane, as well as you know me. Probably better, even."

"Whatever," Shane replied.

"Shane," Dustin said, "the way I see it, you have two options, you can talk to me and let it out, or you can be ambushed and dragged off to a doctor I know who would be happy to conduct a colonoscopy, or a prostate exam."

Shane arched an eyebrow, "You want me to talk? No can do, it has to be reciprocal."

"What, like twenty questions?" Dustin asked.

"Exactly," Shane replied, clearly pleased with the idea.

"Only if you go first," Dustin said after a moment.

"Deal," Shane said.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Dustin asked.

"It's strange," Shane said after a moment, "I'm not sure that I mourn for Skyla, but I feel bad. She died, or 'ascended to a higher plan of existence' and gave me all this extra power. On the one hand, I liked her, I would almost say that I fell for her at first sight, but on the other hand she was a stranger, and an alien one at that. I don't even know if she had any family."

Dustin nodded slightly, "All right. If Skyla had stayed, do you think you would have dated her if she was interested?"

Shane frowned, "I don't know, part of me wants to say yes, but then I keep remembering that she was an alien and I don't want to. I don't think it's that I'm xenophobic."

"Right," Dustin agreed. "Do you have those kinds of feelings for any of your other off world friends?"

"No," Shane said, "they're friends, all of them. We bonded over asteroid racing, but I'm not sure I want to go chasing into the stars after any of them."

"What attracted you to Skyla?" Dustin asked.

"She knew I was a Ranger," Shane said after a moment, "she was pretty and she could handle Vexicus. She wasn't afraid of battle, but she was willing to let me fight for her when she couldn't. She had her own sense of humor and a strong sense of self. She wouldn't be overwhelmed by my personality."

"What didn't you like about her?" Dustin asked.

"She had power I didn't," Shane said after another long moment, "she was an alien. She knew stuff I didn't and she seemed to hold that over me. Not like Cam does, but still, it felt like she was flaunting it. She felt superior for not being human to, I think. She was grateful for what I had done, but she didn't like Earth, or that I was from Earth."

"Did Skyla remind you of someone?" Dustin asked.

"There was this girl in high school I had a thing for," Shane said after another long moment, "Amanda. She was a cheerleader and really pretty, but she wouldn't have given me the time of day. I never asked her out, but I sometimes wish I did."

Dustin nodded, "All right, a big one, how do you feel about her dragging you into the fight with Vexicus?"

"She didn't," Shane protested, and then stopped, "what, wait?"

"Think about it," Dustin said, "really think about it; see if you see what I did after thinking about it." He leaned back and watched as Shane thought about it, hoping his friend would realize what had happened. He had talked this over with Ashley, and with Andros, Ashley's partner. Shane would have to come to his solutions on his own for this to work. To keep the pressure off Shane, he pulled one of his textbooks out of his backpack and opened it.

"She set me up," Shane said, looking up. Dustin closed his textbook and slipped it into his backpack as Shane's lips quirked. "She sent those dreams to bring me here; she knew I would come. She also knew that Vexicus was following her, she couldn't not know, not when he'd been after her before for her power. There wasn't a warning at all, just drawing me here to be attacked. I don't think she really meant for me to be hurt, but she did bring me here to fight Vexicus."

"How did it feel to have her die in your arms?" Dustin said, and watched his friend as the building anger became grief, but not as bad as it would have been.

"It was awful," Shane said, "I wanted to protect her, but in the end, there wasn't anything I could do, I still lost her. Dammit Dustin, what's the point of being a Ranger and protecting people if I couldn't have protected her?"

"I have one more question for right now," Dustin said, "Then you can ask ten."

"Ask away," Shane said.

"How does it make you feel if I told you that Karmanians bond to the person they chose to pass their power to, so that it's easier for the transfer to occur; that Karmanians become more vulnerable, the closer they are to Ascension, and the bond makes it easier to compel their receiver to protect them."

"They, she forced, what?" Shane said.

"The reason you feel so conflicted," Dustin began, "is because of a psychic link Skyla created with you to make it easier to give you her power. Among other things, it makes you like her and want to protect her. It's fading now, but it's tearing you up inside at the same time. I know it's fading because you could think about a woman other than Skyla. I spoke to Tanya about it, because you do have moments where you feel passionately about something, and I expected you to be hurting about Skyla. Tanya had been visiting with Ashley Hammond, the yellow Astro Ranger? Yeah, when Tanya heard I was talking aliens, she handed me over to Ashley, who got Andros, red Astro, to talk to me. Andros told me about the bond, he said that it would go away, but that it would go faster if you were aware of it."

"That's," Shane said, he shook his head, "I don't know what to think."

"Think of Skyla as a friend," Dustin advised him, he frowned, reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "She was in trouble," he continued, reading the paper, "and reached out to you to help. She'd put off changing to escape Vexicus, and when it didn't work, she panicked and called to you for help. You may not have saved her life like you wanted, but you helped her make sure that her gift went to who she wanted it to. It'll hurt less that way for now, and, with time, it will become enough."

"Nice speech," Shane said.

"Tanya wrote it," Dustin replied, folding the paper back up. "I may be a heart ninja and categorized under soul in the Yellow spectrum, but words are not my forte."

"Right," Shane said, "now it's my turn to ask questions."

Their morphers went off, "Go for Shane, and Dustin," Shane said promptly.

"If you two are done," Cam said dryly, "we could use a bit of help. Lothor has sent Motodrone, Kelzacks and a random monster downtown."

"We're on our way," Shane said, he stood and helped Dustin up. "Ready?" Shane asked and grinned at Dustin's nod.

"Ninja Storm," they said together, "Ranger Form."

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"


	16. Earth 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This is the chapter that Dustin and Hunter sort of needed to have. Nothing's really resolved here, but we see them being guys. I almost made Dustin's grandfather a Ninja, but I decided I didn't want to deal with the fall out of that. I also explain that bowl I forgot about. Oh, this was set after Gem of a Day.

* * *

Dustin and Hunter raced each other through the woods with a recklessness that could not hide their worry. They kept to the paths out of habit, but flung themselves one after the other at speeds that were close to being too fast. Hunter, in the lead, raised his fist after a difficult part and pumped it before slowing down, Dustin followed suit. They pulled off the trail and parked, "What's up?" Dustin asked after he took off his helmet.

"Just needed some water," Hunter replied, suiting actions to words.

Dustin hung his helmet off his handlebars and waited until Hunter was done, "I just wanted to say thanks," he said.

"Thanks for what?" Hunter asked.

"Giving Cam the Gem of Soul fragments," Dustin replied, "I know how hard that must have been for you."

'How can you possible think that?" Hunter demanded.

"Because before last month, I hadn't seen my dad in over a year," Dustin replied. "He's also not the world's greatest at keeping in touch. Even with email, I'm lucky if he remembers to reply to anything I write to him. I love my dad, but it's hard when he forgets everything that's important about being a dad."

"I didn't know," Hunter replied.

"I don't talk about it," Dustin replied, with a shrug. With a growl, the skies opened up, startling Dustin, who hadn't even noticed it was clouding up.

"We should get back," Hunter said.

"My place is closer," Dustin replied, "we can park the bikes and dry off."

"Ok," Hunter nodded.

They put their helmets back on and Dustin kick started his bike again and took off, leading Hunter down the bath to the old creek bed that bisected the path. Instead of jumping it, or taking the turn, Dustin took Hunter down the bank and up the bed, following it to where the waist high walls dropped down. He popped out of the creek bed and charged up the hill to the wooden fence marking the back of his property. He found the gate and stopped.

Taking his key ring out, Dustin unlocked the gate and pushed his bike in, gesturing for Hunter to follow before closing the gate and making sure the lock reengage. "The bikes go in the barn," he told Hunter. They pushed the bikes over to the small building and Dustin pushed the door open. Once inside, he laughed.

"Barn?" Hunter repeated, glancing around.

"My dad called this our barn," Dustin replied, pulling his helmet off and dropping it on the work bench. "Because of all the horses we had in here." He pointed to the bikes.

Hunter frowned, and then chuckled, "I think I like your dad."

"We'd better run for the house," Dustin said, "we can dry off and drive over to Storm Chargers to let Kelly know where our bikes are."

"Drive? My truck is at the track," Hunter pointed out.

Dustin grinned, "We'll take my car. Come on, I want a sandwich." He pulled the big door shut and moved to open the side door, "Race you to the patio."

"Hey!" Hunter complained as Dustin took off running.

Dustin raced through the rain, following the familiar path across the lawn and slowed down as he hit the patio. Once he reached the portico, he relaxed and turned to find Hunter just behind him. "Mom's probably working late," he said, taking his keys back out, "and Sadie's at band camp." He reached for the door, but it swung open.

"Dustin, you and your friend come in out of the rain!" His mom said cheerfully.

"Mom?" Dustin said, barely remembering to keep moving, "I thought you had to work late?"

"Tonight's the dinner party," Shana Brooks replied, "remember?"

"Right," Dustin said, "I thought that was next week, sorry. Mom, this is Hunter Bradley, Hunter, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Brooks," Hunter said, offering his hand.

Shana took it and smiled, "Please to meet you Hunter. Dustin's told me some stories, so it's nice to put a face to the name. I understand you're into high speed suicide too."

Hunter glanced at Dustin, "She means motocross," Dustin said.

"Oh, yes, I am," Hunter said, "my brother Blake and I moved here to get a shot at going professional in fact."

Dustin put his hand on Hunter's shoulder, "We're going to go dry off, Mom. Is the kitchen off limits or can we get some sandwiches before we head into work?"

"The caterers won't show up for another half hour," Shana said, glancing at the clock, "so you have until then. Just don't eat anything in foil."

"Yes mom," Dustin said, urging Hunter passed his mom and towards the stairs. "My room's down here," he said, opening the door to the basement. He hit the switch to light the stairs and gestured Hunter to go down first.

"You sleep in the basement, in this house?" Hunter asked, glancing over his shoulder at Dustin.

Dustin winced slightly, "Wait until you see it," he told his friend.

They reached the landing and Hunter was able to see the space beyond, "Family room?" He guessed, looking up at Dustin.

"Not exactly," Dustin replied, he slipped past Hunter and trotted down the last few steps. "Do you want to change? I have some of Shane's red shirts and some shorts that should fit." He turned to study Hunter, the Thunder Ranger was taller and more muscular, but his grandmother was convinced that he was going to 'start growing' and bought clothes appropriate to the size she thought he should be.

"Sure," Hunter said, watching him with an odd look.

Dustin gestured, "Bathroom's through that door there. I'll leave the shorts and shirt by the door if you want a shower. I'll just run up and borrow the guest bathroom."

"Ok," Hunter replied, he headed into the bathroom.

Dustin shook his head and headed across the room and around the corner to his bedroom. He retrieved the red t-shirt and black cargo shorts from his closet as well as a yellow shirt and shorts for himself. Leaving Hunter's clothes, he headed upstairs, glad to find that his mom had retreated to her room to get ready. He showered, dressed and headed back towards the kitchen. "Dustin," Shana called before he reached the stars.

"Yeah Mom?" Dustin asked, turning to look at her.

"Are you ok?" Shana asked, "I know we don't talk a lot, but you've had a lot to say about Hunter when we do talk."

Dustin winced, "I'm fine," he said with a shrug. "We've settled our difference for the most part."

"If you say so," Shana replied, crossing her arms. She smiled at her son, "Does this mean that I should be expecting to see him around more often? He is cute."

"What? Mom, no!" Dustin yelped, "Hunter's a friend, _just_ a friend."

"Are you sure?" Shana asked.

"I'm _positive,_ " Dustin replied firmly. "He's dating Cam, ok? It doesn't matter how hot he is, I don't poach."

"Oh honey, I'm just teasing," Shana said.

"Please, don't talk about this in front of Hunter." Dustin said, he glanced down stairs and frowned. _Was that a shadow?_ He looked back at his mom, "I'm going to grab some sandwiches for me and Hunter, and then we're going back to Storm Chargers. My friends and I are going to catch a movie, and then probably annoy Kelly and Blake until closing. I'll use the back entrance if your party's still going on."

"Ok sweetie," Shana said, she walked forward and gave him a brief hug and then held out some money, "Here, take your friends out on me, ok?"

Dustin reluctantly took the money and slipped it into his pocket, "Thanks mom. I'll see you later." He turned and bounced down the stairs before his mother could get any more ideas.

Hunter was in the kitchen with a glass in his hand, "I was going to get some water," he said.

"Sure," Dustin replied, "What do you want on your sandwich?" He opened the fridge and began to poke around.

"What are you having?" Hunter asked.

"Tuna salad," Dustin replied, finding the container he wanted. "We've got all sorts of deli meats, and cheeses."

"I'll just have tuna salad to," Hunter replied.

Dustin nodded and put the container on the counter with the mayonnaise. He got the bread out and plates and quickly made up the sandwiches, "Want some fruit?" He asked, grabbing an apple from the crisper as he put the tuna back.

"What do you have?" Hunter asked.

"Bananas, apples, oranges, assorted berries, pears, plums," Dustin poked around the drawer, "Looks like Janice is planning to make some of her famous fruit medley."

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Housekeeper," Dustin replied.

"Oh. I'll take an orange," Hunter said.

Dustin grabbed the orange and put it on one plate, "Let's go downstairs," he suggested.

As soon as they got back downstairs, Dustin took the money from his pocket and shook his head, a hundred and fifty dollars. "What's that?" Hunter asked.

"My mom," Dustin replied, "trying to say 'I love you'." He put the money away and sat down.

"What's this?" Hunter asked as he wandered over to the big window.

"Don't," Dustin said, diving across the room. He blocked Hunter's hand. "That's my life bowl."

"Your what?" Hunter asked.

"Life bowl," Dustin said, he touched the bowl and tried not to think of how Hunter hovered over his shoulder. "It was a project we Earth Ninjas did back when we started to learn about our elements. I made the bowl, and the rocks, well, I collect them." He traced a finger over the tiger's eye, boulder opal, carnelian, red jasper, lapis lazuli, and then picked up the piece of jade. "Each stone means something to me," he said quietly, before putting the piece of jade in the last indentation. "The bowl is meant to reflect what's going on in my life. Each layer tells a story in a way." He rested his hands on the sides of the bowl, as if he were about to pick it up. "I've put energy in this bowl, Hunter. If you'd touched it, I don't know what would have happened. Tori," he traced the spot where the clay had run, "and Shane," he touched the miniscule crack on the other side, "got reactions. I'd hate to see what your element would do against mine."

"Sorry," Hunter said, he put his hand on Dustin's shoulder, "I'm bad about touching things."

Dustin turned to look up at Hunter "Don't worry about it," he said, trying to put a smile on his lips. Hunter stared back down at him, his blue eyes catching and captivating Dustin for a long moment.

A crash of thunder made Dustin jump and he slid away from Hunter, "Let's eat," he said with a touch of false gaity.


	17. Earth 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: This is the chapter where everyone kills me. Set the night after the big battle, before their graduation.

* * *

Dustin leaned his head back against the bed as he carefully eased out his leg, "Man, I am so sore," he moaned.

"I know," Shane replied from his spot in the room's recliner. Dustin could hear him hiss as the chair creaked, he'd probably rubbed his ribs wrong.

"I cannot move," Tori announced.

"I don't want to," Blake replied.

Dustin didn't need to look to know that the two Blue Rangers, former Blue Rangers, were lying side by side on the bed across from him. Probably with their hands together. The bed he leaned against shifted, "How did Hunter have the energy to get the pizza anyway?" Cam asked. Dustin wondered how the Green Ranger could sit up like that for a long moment, before dismissing it as part of the mystery of Cam.

"Does it matter?" Shane replied, "We didn't have to go."

Dustin turned his head so that the lamp didn't shine in his eyes, not sure that he could contribute to the conversation. He could feel sleep lurking in the shadows of his mind, but a nagging worry kept it at bay. Then the door to the hotel swung open and Hunter entered, "Pizza," he announced. Just like that, the worry was soothed away. Dustin pushed the thought away, not wanting to consider the implications of his feelings.

Dustin let his whole body go limp as the others moved, with the accompanying moans and groans, to claim a slice. Before he could fall asleep, however, someone loomed over him. He cracked an eye to find Hunter looking at him. "Wha'?" He mumbled.

"I brought you a slice," Hunter replied, holding out a napkin with pizza on it.

Dustin eyed the food for a moment then shook her head, "I'm not hungry yet," he said.

Hunter sat down beside him, Dustin's slice resting on his knee besides his own second slice. "You need to eat before you sleep," Hunter said. "You burned a lot of energy today."

"Fat," Dustin muttered.

"You don't have any to burn," Hunter replied, poking him in the side. "Come on Dustin, eat something."

"Give me a moment," Dustin replied.

"Don't fall asleep," Hunter told him.

Dustin leaned back and sighed. "Thanks for getting the pizza," Shane said.

"No problem," Hunter replied. "I wanted to work out my calf muscle anyway."

"We're all sore," Cam said, "in the morning, I'll break out the muscle balm to help out."

Dustin's eyes drifted closed and he shifted slightly, until his shoulder was lightly touching Hunter's. He smiled a little as he listened to Hunter and Cam talk.

HCDHCDHCDHCD

Hunter glanced beside him and blinked as Dustin's head came to rest on his shoulder. "Let him sleep," Cam said, "for a little bit."

"Right," Hunter replied, he carefully freed his arm enough to make it around Dustin's waist. He glanced around. Shane had passed out in the recliner, his shirt lifted enough to show the multi-colored bruises that littered his ribs. Blake had rolled on his side; in the half curl that Hunter knew meant he was asleep. His right ankle was wrapped in an ace bandage, and on the back of his neck was another nasty bruise. Hunter couldn't see Tori from his position, but he knew the water ninja was as bruised as the rest of them.

Cam grunted and Hunter looked back at him, the samurai was sitting on the edge of the bed. "You ok?" Hunter asked.

"Just a bathroom run," Cam replied, standing up carefully. His wrists were bandaged from the restraints Lothor had used. When the door shut, Hunter looked down at Dustin again. The Earth Ninja had bruises under his eyes and looked fragile; a huge contrast from earlier, when he had joined with Shane and Tori to shove Lothor into the abyss for good.

Hunter smiled gently, but let it vanish as a memory came back to him.

 _Dustin stood at the top of the stairs in his home, looking away, "What? Mom, no!" Dustin yelped, "Hunter's a friend,_ just _a friend."_

" _Are you sure?" Mrs. Brooks had asked, barely audible, but clearly teasing._

" _I'm positive," Dustin replied firmly. "He's dating Cam, ok? It doesn't matter how hot he is, I don't poach."_

Hunter sighed; glanced to make sure Cam was still in the bathroom and dropped a light kiss on Dustin's forehead. He'd never expected to find two attractive men in Blue Bay Harbor that he was attracted to. He certainly didn't expect them to become his friends. _And I screwed everything up without even thinking about it._

* * *

 _My girl's in the next room_

 _Sometimes I wish it was you_

* * *

A/N2: First, I don't normally use lyrics, but this song (Lips of an Angel) has stood inspiration for the D/H/C triangle for some reason. Yes, this is the end of Dustin's arc. Before you kill me though, I would like to point out that we see Dustin again during Dino Thunder, so there will be more drama for Dustin. Also, Tori shows up in OO. And there's that story that I am telling no one about which will put the resolution to what Hunter's going to do.


End file.
